Before I met the Flock- Total's Story
by eveltarose
Summary: This is Total's story. What happened to him before he met the Flock? Was he tortured at the School like they were? How did he get there? Find out in Before I met the Flock- Total's story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Where am**_ _**I?**_

My vision goes blurry as my eyes adjust to the blinding light. I squint them shut and when I reopen them, I can see I bright, white light above me. The stiff smell of antiseptic floods into my nose. I almost puke at the scent. My limbs are strapped down to the cold table I'm laying on. I struggle to get them free, but its no use. I'm trapped. I hear the sounds of a big door opening then clanging shut. A man in a white coat comes over to the table I'm on. My instincts tell me I don't like him. _Always follow your instincts, Total. It way save your life someday. _My mom's kind voice comes into my head. I don't know how long Iv'e been here. Last I recall I was with my mom and dad, snuggled up on the moldy rug in the sewer we called home.

_**Now I was**__**here**__._

__ Where was here exactly? I had been sucked into my thoughts and had forgotten about the mysterious man with the white coat. He now had on a mask and pulling on plastic gloves with a snap. He went out of sight but returned shortly, with a big needle full of pinkish-whitish liquid that bubbled at the top. He flicked it with his fingers and squirted I little out. _What's going on? _I thought. The man put his cold, gloved hands on my head and pressed it firmly on the table. I let loose a growl through the mans fingers that were partly covering my mouth. "Shut up, mutt, and hold still," the man said. I growled again and one of his fingers slipped into my mouth. I bit down with as much fury and hate a had for this strange new man. He yelled out curses and came down on me with a hard fist. Everything slowly got dark, but I managed to see I thin trail of blood coming from the man's finger. I think I managed to smile before going out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes again I wasn't on that table. I was in a cage. It was small and crowded. My body ached all over, and I wondered what they had done to me. I thought back to my mom. We were strolling down the streets of New York. people were walking past , as normal, and stopping to look, also normal, but this one man came over to us and gave us some food. We were starving, so of course we ate up every bit of it. This man had a kind face and gentle smile. I was thankful for the meal, but my mom eyeballed him with concern. She cocked her head to the side, which meant it was time to split. But before we could, the nice man scooped us up in a brown cloth sack and carried away. Next thing I new I was strapped down to a cold metal table. I don't know what happened to my mom.

Thinking of my mother right now was too much to take, so I pushed the thought away. I peered through the door of the cage. I saw other cages with creatures in it. Some looked normal, others were... never mind. I lifted my leg to scratch an itchy spot behind my ear. When I looked at my foot I saw a clump of fur and blood. Great. Troubled by my thoughts and what was happening, I decided to sleep it off. I curled up in my cage (I had just enough room to turn a few circles) and went to sleep. Maybe when I woke up this all would've been a dream...


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again at what seemed like hours later. And guess what? It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare that seems to go on and on. Two big doors got pushed open and two men in white coats came in. "That's the dog you found?" Said one of the men. They came over and looked into my cage. I scooted as far to the back as I could. "Didn't you get two?" The man said again. "Yeah, but the other one fought so hard, we just killed it. We got this one at least." No. No, no, no, no, no. They're talking about me and my mother. And they killed my mother. They killed my mother! How could they! My little body shook with rage. "Let's do more tests," said the first man. "I looked at the other man. _He _killed my mother. _He _tricked me. _He _was gonna pay... The man opened my cage door. He reached in after me and I snapped at his hands. "Easy, Jeb," said the other guy. "He's an okay fellow," Jeb replied to the man. "Aren't you?" He smiled the kind smile he gave me and my mother the day we were taken.

He grabbed me and pulled me out of the cage. He threw me into another cage that was even smaller. He carried me to the room that I was in earlier. I was strapped down to a table again. Other men and a woman joined the two that brought me in here. What happened next is something I can't say. It was too painful to describe. But what they did then is something that changed my life forever. I passed out from the pain and when I woke up in my crate I was still extremely sore. I could also do something that I had never thought I would ever do in my life. _I could talk. _


	4. Chapter 4

I tried out my new voice. "Hello," I said in a nasty sounding voice. I spent a wile trying to get used to to it. I repeated the word 'hello' over and over until it sounded right. So now I could talk. Wow. The doors opened again and a man came out, this one unfamiliar. Guess where he walked over to? You guessed it. He opened my cage and lifted me out. He brought me to a different room. He put my in a weird jacket-thing and put me into a separate large room with one clear wall. I saw the man on the other side pick up a microphone. "Speak," he said into it, and the sound bounced off the walls in my room. I barked to make him mad.

He rolled his eyes. "Speak _human words,_" he said again. I refused. He didn't deserve anything from me after the pain he put me through. "Fine," he smirked. I saw him push a button. I jolt of electricity nearly fried me. "Speak," the man repeated. "Hello," I said like I practiced. He wrote some things down. We did this for a wile before he gave me some water and some... well, it was edible. Then I was thrown back int my cage and I saw another victim taken threw the doors. _Poor guy, _I thought. I wondered what they were going t do to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another group of whack-jobs eager to get their hands on me. Sigh. As usual, I get picked up and brought into the lab. They run some tests, yada, yada, yada. Then they put me back. But today must be anther special day like the day they made me able to talk. They very painfully stuck a large needle in between my side and my back. I heard a rushing noise and I shot of pain exploded in me as they shot something into the area. They did the same with the other side. As usual I yelped with pain and, big shocker, they didn't care. They just gave me a little water (food was only for special occasions) and put me back in my crate.

I felt very stiff. I could barely lay down to sleep. But I did and I had another nightmare. The same one as the night before. It started with me and my mom being picked up by that, Jeb, and being taken here. I watched him kill my mother as she tried to protect me. Then he came over to me and ripped my throat out. He put in human vocal cords and stuck my throat back on. I wke up gasping fr air and trying to feel if my throat was still there. Then came the part where I remember him killing my mother. So much drama, and it's only three-thirty. _This is going to be a long night. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm sorry it's been a few days. I hope you haven't quit on me, haha. I've been very busy lately and I'm sorry. Please enjoy this next chapter though! P.S. I know I always randomly forget and change from past and present tense, so my bad but I don't have the time to go back and change it so DEAL WITH IT! Haha, I'm just kidding, but yeah. Anyways enjoy and please recommend this to all of your friends please, I really appreciate it. And most important, please review! XD**

****"No!" I screamed waking up and jumping up that I hit my head on the roof of my cage. Ouch. My foot lands in something coming down. Water! I look next to it. Food! Oh, happy day! I lapped up the water and ate the food in about 0.2 seconds. I've never been so happy in my week of being here. But of course good things only last a short while. I man in a lab coat came over to me. You know what happens next. When I get put back I feel not as if I had eaten, but as if they had pumped my stomach, sucking out everything that had ever been in there. It burned like fire.

Out of boredom, I mentally wrote a poem:

_I cannot stay awake, out of fear of what I might see._

_I cannot go to sleep out of fear of what I might dream._

_Will this madness of my life ever end?_

_Or will I perish before I have even the slightest chance..._


End file.
